Sunday Moring
by Maurelle
Summary: Marik's Yami has been banished to the shadow realm. One night he wishes on a star and gains him back. But the question is: can he keep him?
1. Default Chapter

Maurelle: This was a little exercise in me keeping in character. I decided to do Marik because he interests me, and his personality is so far from my own. 

Yami no Bakura: Plus he has those really hot earrings.

Maurelle: I thought you had Ryou-chan

Yami no Bakura: .' I can look if I want. Nothing wrong with that. And it is not as if he is in any position to protest.

Maurelle: Point taken.

Yami no Bakura: Well then get started, almighty author.

Maurelle: Your wish is my command, but I am afraid that I have to give out my thanks first.

Yami no Bakura: Well hurry up then.

Maurelle: Special thanks to No Doubt for the inspirational song, and Lady Shrianna for being my beta, and putting up with what I like to call spelling.

Sunday Morning

Sappy pathetic little me

That was who I used to be

You had me on my knees

No Doubt

Chapter one

Marik walked down the snow covered sidewalk, his hands stuffed in the black trench coat he wore. It had been a gift from his sister. To congratulate him on getting rid of his Yami. Snow whirled around him as he stood in the middle of the park. He gazed at his reflection in the iced over pond. He looked like some kind of fallen angel. Fallen angel. That's what his Yami used to call him. He closed his eyes. He didn't tell any one about this ache he had. Like some piece of him, a vital piece, was missing, and it was only a matter of time before he died from the loss of it. How late at night he would roll over and expect to see the eyes of his Yami grinning sadistically at him, or how he would swear that he saw him out of the corner of his eye when he turned corners too fast. No one had seen the part of his Yami that had comforted him. Helped him through life with his father. No, they just saw the part that had attacked them in Battle City. He continued walking, his head down, deep within himself.

He was startled by the street lamps coming on. He looked up at the onyx sky, the stars just beginning to come out. What was that American fairytale? That if you wish upon the first star you see, and wish with all your might, it would come true? Marik look around the sky until he found a likely star. He closed his eyes and wished with all his might for his Yami. He opened his eyes feeling foolish. Nothing could bring his Yami back. He was by himself.

Somewhere across the universe, a star went out. It sent it's energy spiraling into space at an unheard of speed. It's purpose was crystal clear.

Marik awoke from his dream with a start. It had been like hundreds before it. They had started after Battle City. He would find himself discovering his Yami again, and they would embrace, but instead of his Yami, he would find nothing but blackness. A sticky oozing poisonous blackness that surrounded him. It would wind it's way towards him, determined to have him. He would scream for his Yami to come. To save him. To punish him. To do anything as long as he was with him. But his Yami would never come. He would always awake to find himself alone.

Tears slid gently down copper cheeks, as he cried silently. How his Yami would punish him for them. He bit his lip to keep the sob from escaping his lips. That would be unforgivable. Just because his Yami wasn't here didn't mean he should let himself go.

I am glad we agree.> Marik bolted straight up in his bed looking around wildly. It could not be. The Pharaoh had banished his Yami. Banished him. A resounding crackle echoed in his head. It sent shivers down his spine, and they were not all from fear. The Yami separated himself from the shadows, the normal smirk more pronounced. His Yami was a distorted reflection of his image, like glass that wasn't quite clean.

"You've let yourself go quite a bit already, you know. Made a fair amount of work for me," Yami no Marik's voice was like water to someone who was drowning of thirst. Marik drank the words in greedily. One thing however stuck out to his mind.

"H…How?" Marik asked tossing the covers aside so he could go to his Yami. Yami no Marik ran a hand down the face of his addiction. It was so perfect. Too perfect. He would fix that. He always did.

"How, uchi no Kanraku tenshi 1? Haven't you learned by now that the how of things doesn't really matter? I am here. That's all that matters," he pressed down with his nail neatly drawing blood. Marik shuddered as he watched his Yami bring the finger to his lips. So long had he been without this dark forbidden pleasure. He brought his lips to that of his Yami softly. He almost never led. That was for his dark half. He was surprised at the warm reception he received. He explored the mouth he had craved like a daily drug. He let out a groan of surprise as his Yami brought his teeth down just hard enough to draw blood. Marik felt him hold him possessively, painfully. He let the other's lips go so he could lick the warm blood that was trickling down his light's face. Tonight he would savor him. Every inch. Somewhere in the distance, the phone rang. Yami no Marik ignored it, his teeth grazing the supple skin of his other's neck, his Kanraku tenshi. He growled at the tension in his haikri's 2 body. His light wanted to answer the phone. Needed to. With a snarl, he released him, almost flinging him into the phone. A little longer would not hurt. Afterall, his light still had a part to play.

Marik picked up the cordless he had hung in his room. A quick look at the clock said it to be around 2:30 in the morning. Who the hell was calling him? He put his ear to the phone.

"Moshi moshi," he said doing his best to sound tired, instead of the excitement he felt.

"Marik-san?" he suppressed a groan as he heard Yûgi's voice on the other end.

"Hai. What is it?" he asked feeling sweat break out. If Yûgi's Yami found out that, his kuroi 3 was back… No. He would not let that happen.

"I'm not sure. Is everything ok over there?" Marik felt the bottom go out of his stomach. This was not good.

"Hai. I am fine. I had been trying to get some sleep," he said. That was true. He had been trying to get some sleep. "Sumimasen. Gomen nasai 4, then. I'll just let you get back to that," Yûgi said. Marik sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening for two miracles in one night.  
"Oyasumi nasai or ohayoo gozaimasu 5, whichever applies this late," Marik said into the phone. Yûgi laughed as he hung up. Marik turned back to his Yami who sat on the bed. The spirit gestured for him to sit next to him. Marik sat, waiting whatever his Yami was to do with him. He was figuratively and literally on his knees. He would do anything to keep his Yami. He grinned down at him.

"Don't worry, uchi no Kanraku tenshi. I have no intention of going anywhere. I have every intention to staying right here. And nothing, not even the Pharaoh is going to send me back," Yami no Marik laughed as he grabbed his Kanraku tenshi and forced him down on the bed. He straddled him, finding the coppery silk of his pajama pants interesting. His Kanraku tenshi never used to wear anything to bed. He ran his fingers over it. Then, not so gently, he popped the buttons off with his thumb. He slid his hand inside, feeling the smooth skin. Perfection to be soon ended.

He bent his head down to Marik's toned abdomen, tasting the sweet musk that the nightmare had left on his skin. It was a unique taste that he loved. Almost an after taste of fear. He ran his teeth along his addiction's hip, ignoring the whimper as he drew blood. Like a cat at milk, he daintily lapped at it, wondering at the unique taste of it. This was the source of his addiction. No one's blood could compare to this. No one. Laughing softly he brought his face up to his haikri's. He enjoyed the mix of fear and excitement he saw there. Marik whimpered, as Yami no Marik slide his hand along the new cut.

"No more tonight, uchi no Kanraku tenshi. I don't want to be discovered, and I've things for us to do tomorrow," he grinned as he ran a finger down the cut he had made earlier, reopening it. He kissed it, reveling in the feel of his addiction's blood against his lips. The warmth it offered. He shivered as he disappeared, leaving his Kanraku tenshi panting on the bed.

Translation notes:  
1 Uchi no Kanraku tenshi- my surrendered angel, with Kanraku another word for fallen.  
2 haikri- light

3 kuroi- dark person

4Sumimasen. Gomen nasai- Excuse me. I am very sorry.

5Oyasumi nasai or ohayoo gozaimasu- good night or good morning

Maurelle: Whew! First chapter is done.

Marik: Why did my Yami stop?

Maurelle: Because he has plans. And I was not planning to write a scene like that in the first chapter. I am a plot person.

Marik: oh.

Yami no Bakura: Plot, smot. I want more. You left out the pretty earrings.

Maurelle: Fine. I will put them in next time. Now let me get some sleep so I can write the next chapter. Yawns you had me up at two in the morning to write this one.

Yami no Bakura: Well, if you had written this when you first thought of it…

Maurelle: glares evilly I doubt Dr. Monroe would have appreciated that. She was trying to teach me how to balance molecules.

Yami no Bakura: Like you were listening.

Maurelle: Humph. curls up in bed night ya'll. I will update soon.


	2. ch2

**Maurelle: Ty, Glitter-Kitten! You are my first reviewer. I feel like you should get a prize... Hmmmm.....I know! You get a nice pail to help with melting...and...A giant chocolate Yami no Marik! **

**Ryou: Maurelle doesn't own Yugi. If she did we'd all be in big trouble. Do you know what she did to me and my Yami? **

**Maurelle: puts hand over mouth That's another fic. Which i will post if you keep it up. On to the story loves....**

**Sunday Morning **

_**I'd trade you places any day**_

_**I'd never thought you could be that way**_

_**But you looked like me on Sunday**_

_**No Doubt**_

**chapter two **

**Yami no Marik watched his haikri go through his morning ritual. It had not really changed over the years. Get up, make coffee (that was new), get in the shower, shave, get dressed, and eat breakfast (that too was new. Before he never did, afraid of what his sister would cook, no doubt.), and brush his teeth. Finally, he grabbed his trench coat; clearly, he was planning on going out. **

**_Where are you going? _The Yami thought possessively. He had been gone a long time. The thought that kare no Kanraku tenshi1 might have had an affair sparked anger in him. Marik belonged to him, and no else. _No one_ _else._**

"**I promised Yûgi-san and Bakura-chan that I would come over today, and help them study for the bio-chemistry exam," Marik's voice was a whisper. He was slipping back into his old habits. _Good_, Yami no Marik thought satisfied at his haikri's reaction. He noticed the way his other's hand hovered over the doorknob. **

**_Go on. You promised, and we would not want to disappoint the Pharaoh, now would we? _Yami no Marik's tone seethed with loathing, but Marik ignored it, as it was not directed at him. He left quietly not wanting to disturb his neighbors.**

**Yûgi had changed little in the time after Battle City. He was still short, with wild hair, and lived with his Ojiisan. Bakura on the other hand had grown a bit and was rivaling Kaiba for the tallest of them all. He still wore the Sennen Ring and still dealt with the Yami inside. Both had notes spread across Yûgi's bed. They looked up and smiled at him as he came in. **

**Marik smiled and suppressed the hate sent his way from his Yami. It would not do for him to be discovered. The Pharaoh would banish him, and the thief still had a score to settle. He pulled out his notes and sat on one of the corners of Yûgi's bed. **

"**I think I'm going to die from all this cramming," Bakura moaned. He looked tired. He had rings under his eyes, and unless it was a trick of the light a new bruise under his chin. Marik winced. He knew what it was like to be treated like that by your Yami.**

"**I doubt it. We've survived much worse," Yûgi, said patting his friend's back, until he noticed the wince he was gaining. "Gomen nasai. Marik-san, where'd you get that scratch from?" he was pointing at his cheek where his Yami had drawn blood. Marik suppressed the panic at the thought that it could give him away. His Yami laughed in his mind, though whether it was at him or not, he did not know. **

"**I must've scratched myself in my sleep," he managed. Yûgi nodded seeing nothing out of place. Bakura, however, gave him a look that said he did not quite buy it. Before he could raise any objections, Yûgi was drilling them in the finer points of molecular cell make-up.**

****

**_I do not see why you were so foolish. He will not notice me until I want him to. _Yami no Marik chided his haikri lightly. The studying session had not been a disaster, but he was reasonability sure his haikri did not remember much of it. He had been too nervous. **

"**And the thief?" Marik asked ignoring the looks he was getting from people he passed. Let them think he crazy. He did not care. Before his kuroi could answer, he heard Bakura yell for him to wait up. Marik stopped in the middle of the snow-covered sidewalk. It was the same color as his friend's hair. **

"**Marik-chan," Bakura managed between huffs. He was not used to running very much. "You are a hard person to catch," he said almost admonishingly. **

"**Not if you know how," Marik whispered softly to himself. Bakura raised an eyebrow, and nodded to himself deciding something.**

"**He's back, isn't he?"**

"**H…how did you know?" Marik stood frozen in place the thought that he had been discovered throwing his mind into shambles. He could feel his Yami gathering himself for defense. A small smile played across Bakura's face.**

"**You may not have noticed, but when Yûgi-san asked you how you gained your cut, you started looking for bolt-holes. I noticed, because I have had that look one my face one too many times. Then there was the fact you were leaning to left when you normally lean to the right. Just little subtle things like that," Bakura steered him into the small café they had been standing in front of. Marik was in too much shock to protest. They sat at a small table and Bakura ordered him a Jack and coke, clearly aware of the shock to his system. Marik downed most of it in one swallow, nearly choking at the strength of the stuff.**

"**Did Yûgi-san notice?" Marik's voice sounded hollow and cracked to his own ears. If he had noticed… He shuddered and downed what was left of the drink, waving the waitress for a refill. Bakura shook his head and Marik let out the breath he had not realized he was holding. **

"**He wouldn't of noticed if Jyou-chan and Kaiba-kun had come in to announce their engagement, he was so absorbed in those notes," Bakura said a sad little smile in his face. The waitress arrived with the Jack and coke, and Marik took a sip.**

"**And your Yami?" Marik felt the tension return. **

"**Willing to ignore the offense in light of the fact that if he ever uses his powers against someone again, Yami no Yûgi will send him on a one way trip to the Shadow Realm," Bakura sipped his hot chocolate frowning slightly as it burned his tongue. Marik nodded grateful for that little piece of luck. **

"**Are you going to tell Yûgi-san?" Marik's Yami was even more alert now. Yami no Marik had plans, and having to dispose of Bakura right now was not part of them. Bakura looked thoughtful, and distant. He was probably speaking with his Yami about it. **

"**No," he said at length. Yami no Marik relaxed a fraction. "This is between you and your Yami. I know you love him. And he, I believe, to a certain extent, loves you. Somehow I doubt he'll do anything that chances him loosing you," Bakura said a knowing smile playing across his face. Yami no Marik laughed at him, taking possession of kare no Kanraku tenshi's body.**

"**How could I love something so weak? Something that comes crawling back to me no matter how I treat it?" he sneered at Bakura. "He is merely my host; an addiction at the most. I could discard him at anytime." Bakura just shook his head, and placed money on the table to pay for their drinks. **

"**Lie to yourself long enough and you'll start to believe it," Bakura said standing to leave. "Watch out for Isis. She won't be as understanding as I am." Bakura took his leave slipping into the crowded street. **

**Translation Note:**

**1 kare no Kanraku tenshi- his fallen angel**

**Maurelle: Hey, guess what?**

**Marik: I'll bite. What?**

**Maurelle: Only one translation note. **

**Kaiba: I have a question.**

**Maurelle: Yes, Kaiba-chan?**

**Kaiba: What's this nonsense about me and the make inu being engaged?**

**Maurelle: . ' It was just a thought…**

**Marik: bursts into laughter**

**Kaiba: chases Marik around room with giant red hammer**

**Maurelle: massaging temples It's going to be a long night. Hears Kaiba yelling as Marik hides in Yami no Marik's room A very long night. Until next time, loves.**


	3. ch3

a/n: This all was written b4 xmas...so simply put...the ending notes are a bit out dated...Also, this ch might have slight isis bashing, but i don't really think it qualifies. She's acting like any big sister would... 

Kaiba: stuck doing disclaimer b/c he ruined part of the house w/ his giant red hammer The evil authoress of doom owns nothing. I do. She's even living in my house, even if that's b/c i destroyed hers...She owns nothing, and would like to inform readers, that she is going to stop posting if she doesn't get more than one review.

Yami no Bakura: She's just trying to make her ego as big as yours...

Maurelle: glares How dare you?! uses magickal mallet of disrepute to knock him out. Enjoy the fic.

Sunday Morning

You came in with the breeze On Sunday Morning

You sure have changed since yesterday

Without any warning

I thought I knew you I thought

I knew you

I thought I knew you well…so well

No Doubt

Chapter 3

Marik rested his head against the oak of his door. He felt like hell, and those Jacks and cokes hadn't helped in the least. Mechanically he unlocked his door. Sighing he went inside wondering what he would do for dinner. The smell of roasting meat assaulted him. He snapped to attention. Only one person had the keys to his apartment.

"Isis?" he called his voice sounding calmer than he felt. Yami no Marik stirred at the edge of his conscious. He gulped.

"Hai, Marik," her voice came floating from the kitchen. Marik tensed. Her visits were often, and always for the same reason, though she wouldn't admit it: to make sure he had no signs of his Yami returning. Let me take care of her, uchi no Kanraku tenshi. I'll be quick, I promise.> His Yami's voice was soft and seductive in his ear. It would be so quick, and she'd be gone. She'd never bother him again. No more visits, no more lectures on how wonderful his life was now that he was not with his Yami. He felt the tingle of his Yami taking control descend on him. No, he thought. He felt a sense of shock from his Yami. _No_. It stopped and Marik forced his dark into his soul room. He may not like what his sister was doing, but he still loved her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked coming into the room with slightly burnt rice cakes on a tray. He shook his head. Her cooking left much to be desired. She offered the tray to him and he shook his head.

"Bakura-chan and I hit a café after the study session," Marik told her the half-truth. Isis sighed, and put the tray down. She wrinkled her nose as she caught a whiff of the Jack Daniels.

"Marik, you've been drinking," her tone was motherly and admonishing. "I knew Bakura-kun was a bad influence on you. Ever since that thing in Battle City when he sided with your dark half. He's probably filling your head with thoughts about how wonderful your Yami was. Your Yami hurt many people. I won't have you seeing Bakura-kun anymore," she told him like she was the final word. Marik felt something inside him snap.

"How dare you tell me who I can and can not see! I'm tired of the way you treat me! You act as if I'm fucking two, and can't tie my own shoes! I want you to leave, Isis. I want you to leave, and not come back unless I ask you," Marik's voice was deathly quiet. Isis's eyes were wide with shock and disbelief. Marik pointed at the door he had just come through. Isis moved to leave watching him.

"I always knew there was something wrong with you, Marik. I was holding onto the hope that it might have been your Yami. But you've just proved that it wasn't he. No, it was you all along. Good-bye, Marik. Have a nice life," she said over her should as she slammed the door. Marik stood blinking at it, wondering what had just happened. He's dark moved separate from him, and clapped.

"Amazing. Truly amazing, uchi no Kanraku tenshi. I didn't think you had it in you," Yami no Marik grinned and popped one of the rice balls into his mouth. He cringed as he realized his mistake. Marik took the tray and dumped what was left of it into the trash by his coffee table.

"I didn't either," Marik's voice was small. He walked into the kitchen amazed at the mess she had left him to clean up. He opened the oven to find a small roast cooking. He pulled it out and examined it, his kuroi looking over his shoulder.

"I knew she was a bad cook, but how do you ruin rice balls?" Yami no Marik asked eyeing the roast as if it might try to bite him. Marik set about salvaging it.

"I've no clue," he said. The Yami picked up one of the knives from the counter. Expertly he brought it to his Kanraku tenshi's neck, pulling his head back by his hair.

"You put me in my soul room," Yami no Marik hissed in his ear. Marik whimpered, drawing a thin stream of blood. "How?"

"I…I dunno, shujin1" Marik's voice was soft so as not to make the cut any deeper than it already was. Just as quickly, as the knife had been placed at his throat, it was gone again. "Well, uchi no Kanraku tenshi, don't do it again," his voice was a low hiss, as he stood there playing with the knife in his hand. Marik shivered and nodded. Regardless of what Bakura had told him, he wasn't so sure his Yami wouldn't kill him if it fit his fancy. He went back to his saving of the roast.

Translation notes:  
1 shujin- master, one with the power

Maurelle: So it was a slow chapter…

Yami no Bakura: Where are the pretty earrings?

Maurelle: Patience is a virtue.

Yami no Bakura: I lost my virtue a long time ago.

Maurelle: . ' That's not what I meant… nervous laugh I'll add the pretty earrings in during Christmas.

Anzu: pouting Am I going to get a part in this?

Maurelle: sigh maybe. We're having Christmas over at the Kaiba mansion.

Kaiba: WHAT? produces giant red hammer

Maurelle: sweat drop heh, heh… Um…, looks like we may not… But Christmas will be in here. gets glare from Yami no Bakura Along with the hot earrings… waves Till next time, loves.


	4. ch 4

Maurelle: Got more than 2 reviews...Looks like i'm continuing on...AS long as you review of course. ;) I must say i really liked this chapter...It let me explore the character of yami no Marik... I mean that was the reason i started this fic, right? Let me know if he seems out of character to you...My beta's mentioned it a litttle... Neway... 

Duke: doing disclaimer b/c he stole authoress's new blue eye liner, and lost it Maurelle Isabella Drow owns neither Yugi-oh! or No doubt. Leave her alone. Besides, she hits like a mac truck.

Sunday Morning

You're trying my shoes on for a change

They look good, but fit so strange

Out of fashion so I can't complain

No Doubt

chapter four

Yami no Marik watched kare no Kanraku tenshi sleep. He looked so peaceful like that. No sign of the struggle he faced daily. He looked just like the fallen angel he had named him. He pushed a stray lock of hair out of his light's face. Marik rolled over in his sleep at the touch. A small smile played on the darkness's lips. _"Lie to yourself long enough and you start to believe it._" He would never let Bakura know how much his parting words were haunting him.

Was that what he was doing? Lying to himself about his light? Telling himself that it was an addiction and nothing more? He shivered. If any one of those things were true… Was he in love with this Kanraku tenshi? He couldn't be. And yet… And yet, Bakura was right. He would do nothing that chanced him loosing his little piece of light. He turned as he thought he saw something move in the shadows. He would never tell his haikri, but the darkness of the shadow realm haunted him. He shuddered. The whole time he had been there, his one thought had not been of revenge. No, it had been of kare no Kanraku tenshi's smiling face. When he had cried out in pain, it had been his name. He felt a chill go down his back. It was an old torturer's saying that the one you cried out for in pain was the one you had the most feeling for. Suddenly angry, he snarled and stalked over to the single window in the room. He ignored the protest his light gave at his leaving. The city was so beautiful at night.  
"Yami?" came the half-whispered question from the bed. "Is everything ok?" Yami no Marik turned so he was silhouetted against the moonlight.  
"Everything's fine. Go back to bed, uchi no Kanraku tenshi," he told his light. He heard the sound of movement coming from the bed. A second later, his light stood next to him bathed in the moonlight.  
"I always stand here after the nightmares," Marik told him. "Somehow the fact that all those people out there can go on with their lives is soothing." Yami no Marik looked at his Kanraku tenshi. Acting on the feeling, he wrapped his arms protectively around his piece of light, and rested his head on his.  
"The nightmares have stopped, now," Marik whispered. "Now that you're here. Don't ever leave me, Yami." He turned in his darkness's arms so he was facing him.

"I love you." Yami no Marik disappeared into his soul room, shaken by the words uttered by his Kanraku tenshi. What was he coming to if he fled from mere words from his addiction? Snarling, he retreated deeper into his room to brood.

Marik sat down to his coffee wondering what had possessed him to tell his Yami that. He had no fear of rejection. He was quite aware that the feeling was not mutual. He had expected disgust, or maybe a feeling of amusement, not the shock he had felt before his Yami disappeared into his soul room to broad. It unnerved him, and made him wonder what had caused it. He had just about finished his cup of java, when the doorbell rang. Someone was buzzing him from downstairs. He wondered who it was, and prayed it wasn't Isis remorseful for what she had said. He pushed the intercom button.

"Marik," he said as he had been drilled by his sister. The sound of giggling was heard on the other end.

"Marik-chan, it's me, and Yûgi-chan, and like everybody. We, ah, kinda decided to share the Christmas cheer," Jyou's voice filtered through. Marik felt like hitting his head against the wall. How could he of forgotten that the group always came over to decorate his place for Christmas? It had started right after Battle City, and was like a tradition now. He pushed the button to open the door downstairs. Quickly he did a once over of his little apartment. He made sure no sign of his Yami could be detected. He was so engrossed in this he started at the knock on his door. He opened it and found himself face to face with Anzu.

"Merry Christmas, Marik-san," she said putting a garland around his neck. Everyone came parading in, even Kaiba. It never failed to amaze him that Kaiba would actually take time out of his schedule to do something as trivial as decorate his apartment. Soon, they had the fake tree up, and were putting the bobbles on it. At the top, a star made of crystals perched. Marik smiled lightly at it. He felt foolish thinking that perhaps it may have had something to do with the return of his Yami. They made short work of his apartment, as it was so small, and sat around his living room sipping hot chocolate.

"Isis called last night," Yûgi said watching Marik's reaction. He winced at the mention of her name. "She said you kicked her out of your apartment."

"Way to go, Marik-chan! It's about time," Jyou said grinning. Marik felt his face begin to flush. She was not that bad. Yûgi cleared his throat before starting again.

"She went on at length about some evil presence having taken over you. She went so far as to suggest it was Yami no Bakura," at this Bakura glared in his direction.

"See here, Pharaoh, I've got nothing to do with this. Jyou said himself it was about time he let her know who was in charge of his life," Yami no Bakura said glaring full at the diminutive Pharaoh. He merely shook his head.

"I know. You are many things thief, but stupid is not one of them. I am merely satisfying a promise to a friend. Marik-san, do you have anything you'd like to tell me?" At the pause for an answer, Marik felt all eyes on him. Did he have something to tell the pharaoh? A part of him screamed that he should tell him his Yami was back, as was only right. Yet another, selfish, version of him yelled back that his darkness was not hurting any one. The silent battle was waged for only seconds, yet it felt like an eternity.

"No," he said a felt the part of him that had argued against this sigh. Why had it even bothered? Yûgi smiled and the conversation returned to less dangerous thoughts.

Carefully unheard, and unfelt, Yami no Marik watched as kare no Kanraku tenshi lied to the pharaoh about him. He remembered a time when his light would gladly have told him about his darkness, and pleaded with him to take that darkness away. What had changed in his piece of light?

He slid back to his soul room, more questions than answers on his mind. How had things gotten so complicated so fast? He had only wanted to return and pick up on his plans were he had left off, with maybe a little extra pain on the pharaoh's side. Instead, he found himself questioning how he felt about his addiction. His toy. Snarling he figuratively threw the covers over himself and decided that sleep was in order. A nice little piece of oblivion.

Maurelle: Well, that was almost fluffy…

Yami no Bakura: Almost sickening actually…

Maurelle: ignores comment Good news is Christmas at the Kaiba mansion is still on, thanks to Mokuba. Gets an evil glare from Seto And I have promised in return I will refrain from writing that Kaiba/Jyou fic any time soon.

Isis: You make me sound cold, and heartless…

Maurelle: Sorry, dear, but it's necessary. You think you're doing what's right. You're like an anti-villain. Winces I'm actually using lit terms. Runs screaming until she hit's a wall

Kaiba: snickers Guess that's all for tonight.

Reviews

Glitter-Kitten:Hello again I love this chapter u put in. It is not that slow it was enjoyable how you made it so that he did something about Isis. Keep up the good work. And I love the Choclate Yami no Marik yumie... If only he were real. I would die for him Please update soon.

Seto: doing reviews b/c author is out cold The authoress thankx you for the praise. And from my experience w/fangirls, i think all of them would die for the Yamis. She's also glad you liked the chocolate.

Kotori-chan & Rapturous Voice:

Seto:She haslooked up work on you both, and loves it! But unfortuantely, something doesn't like her, and won't allow her to review. So keep reviewing, and she'll keep writing, preventing that _other_ fic from showing up. shudders


	5. ch 5

Sunday Morning 

I know who I am, but who are you?  
You're not looking like you used to You're on the other side of the mirror So nothing's looking quite as clear

No Doubt

chapter five

Marik sat in his usual both at Hoshi ya Tsuki. It had become his routine to dine at the restaurant on Thursdays. He ordered the same thing every time; a steak as rare as it could be while remaining legal, mash potatoes, and wild rice. Yes, it was a European dish. It was the curse of having lived for a period with Bakura. He now had a hankering for it. Silently he began to eat his meal wondering at the silence of his Yami. It was unusual.  
_No more than what you are eating_.> his Yami replied to the snatch of thought he caught. He yawned loudly from inside Marik's head. It had been the first bit of sleep he had caught since his return. He did not fear the nightmares. He would wake from those. It was the thought that this might be a dream, and his going to sleep would wake him up; return him to the torture of his stay in the shadow realm. Marik started slightly as his Yami separated from him and became semi-physical. It was a neat trick. He became real enough he could manipulate objects and you could touch him, but he could not be killed and looked smoky around the edges.

"Where were you today?" Marik asked curious, pushing some of his food in his Yami's direction. His Kuroi had a fondness for bloody food. The darkness took a bite, nodding in appreciation.

"Asleep. Just because I am not physical, does not mean I do not get tired. This is good steak. We should eat here more often," the Yami said. His light nodded, and proceeded to eat, all of his curiosity satisfied. The darkness watched him, thoughtful. He had a question on his mind.

"Why didn't you tell the Pharaoh about me?" Marik dropped his fork and looked up at the kuroi. Hadn't he just said he had been asleep?

"I told you once," he said his voice soft. He was not sure what had made him so determined to do this. Maybe it was the fact that he had lost him once already, and did not want to miss his chance. "I love you, Yami." Yami no Marik blinked and looked at the apprehensive face of his little piece of light. This was the second time he had told him that. This time however, he was not going to run. No, he was going to find out why. Why would anyone want him like that? He could understand if he was addicted to him. Yes, that would be so much easer to take. But, no, he said he loved him.

"Why?" the kuroi asked. It was Marik's turn to look confused. _Why_? He had never thought about why. It had simply been. True he had not woken up one day, and known that he was head over heels in love with this dark part of himself, but he had never questioned it. Seeing that his light was having trouble coming up with an answer, Yami no Marik rephrased his question. "What makes you feel like you're in love?" Marik smiled lightly. That he could answer.

"My first thought when I wake up in the morning is of you. Every thought during the day is in relation to you. What would he think? What would he do? When I am with you, I cannot get enough of you. You make me happy when you do nothing but are simply there. The last thought I have before sleep is of you. I dream about you. It's hard to explain," kare no Kanraku tenshi finished lamely.

"How do you know you're not simply obsessed or addicted?" Yami no Marik thought he had him there. Maybe he could convince kare no Kanraku tenshi that he was not in love with him. The light shook his head.

"I just know. I was not always sure. At first, I thought it was an addiction. A corrupt and strange one, but an addiction. Then _he_ took you from me. Tore you away from me. Gave me no choice. At first, I was glad to be rid of you. I thought I had been forcibly cured of my addiction. But as more time went by, the ache left by you did not shrink. It grew. Larger minute by minute, until I couldn't think because of it. That's when I knew," Marik's voice was a soft whisper when he ended. The darkness felt the truth behind the words. His light was in love with him. Marik took a deep breath. He had to know. As much as the rejection would hurt, the not knowing for sure was driving him crazy. "How do you feel about me?" The kuroi was so caught by surprise, and in shock from what his haikri had told him, that he answered with the truth.

"I don't know, uchi no Kanraku tenshi," he said disappearing slowly into his soul room; he had much to think about. Marik watched him go, a small seed planted in his heart. It was so small he dared not acknowledge it; dared not notice it. The small seed was that of hope. Hope so fragile it would shatter if you breathed wrong. Hope so small it would disappear if you touched it. He grinned as he ate the rest of his food.

Maurelle: For a short chapter that sure had a lot of depth. grin the best part is Yami no Marik is questioning himself.

Yami no Marik: I am not. I'm just wondering how crazy my light can be. Love me?

Marik: comes up behind him and why is that so crazy? Hmm?

Yami no Marik: nervously It's not very believable…

Marik: Not believable is it? grins evilly we'll see who's sleeping on the couch… Walks off

Yami no Marik: runs after See here uchi no Kanraku tenshi…

Maurelle: Hopefully they'll patch things up by next chapter…yawns Later loves.


	6. ch 6

Maurelle:I finally got a review after how long? counts. And here i thought no one was reading this anymore. Cause I've finshed the fic, and no one's really demanded more. So do me a favor, ya'll, review. It's real simple.oh, and this is a little heavy on the langauge.(There's enough in this next two chapters to force the rating to PG-13, not to mention violence, and well other content) Just a little reminder about the notes at the bottom. They were written as the story was, so they are kinda dated. I would like to thank Kotori-chan for her review. Gracias, chica. Me gusta tus historias muchas. Me gusta X/1999 tambien. Tengo el CD de X. Me encanta.

Sunday Morning

Thank you for turning on the lights

Thank you, now you're the parasite

I didn't think you had it in you

And now you're looking like I used to!  
No Doubt

chapter 6

Isis watched her brother and his evil half as they talked in the restaurant. She felt the apology she had come to deliver die. She had never felt such rage, such betrayal. She had asked Yami no Yûgi to make sure that Marik's Yami had not returned. And yet here he was talking with him in public! She hissed and turned on heel. She was going to have to take this matter into her own hands.

She stormed to her own apartment and threw open her door. She ignored the rest of the house and went into the room she had set up as a make-shift altar with her Sennen Necklace on it. She lifted it over her head. She pulled power from it, the dark kind she had rarely touched. She felt sickened by the darkness of it. It twined itself around her, almost curious. He closed her eyes and directed it at the source of the rage burning in her: her brother. She felt the darkness laughing as it took him, releasing her. She fell to her knees as the power left her. Seeming to come out of a trance she realized what she had done. Sobs escaped her lips in what she felt was a never ending flow. She had sent her brother into the shadow realm.

Yami no Marik woke to a scream. He sat bolt up in bed, turning to try to see kare no Kanraku tenshi. Dread snaked through him as he realized he wasn't there. He reached down the link, determined to harm whoever had caused his light harm. Panic began mixing with the dread as he realized he couldn't feel Marik. Not a trance. He threw the covers off, racing through the decorated apartment. He returned to the bedroom still lacking kare no haikri. Silently he began cursing the fact he had separated to sleep. It wasn't required, but he had felt the need. He looked up and spotted the phone. The Tomb Raider and his light knew about him. Maybe he could ask for their help? He stood and dialed the number, long since having been committed to kare no Kanraku tenshi's memory.

"Moshi, moshi," Ryou picked up on the other end.

"Bakura-chan?" Yami no Marik had to be sure before he spilled the news to this person. He never trusted these phones.

"Hai. Marik-chan is that you?" Ryou asked instantly coming awake. He had a feeling this really wasn't going to be good. He felt his own kuroi at the edge of his senses listening in.

"Marik's gone," the darkness said into the other end of the phone, all his panic and grief coming out in that one sentence.

"Calm down. You can reach him through the link," Ryou began.

"No, I can't, and he doesn't have it blocked either. It's just like he's not there. Like he never existed," the other Marik was in a full panic now. He could feel his heart, or what passed for one, pounding in his head.

"Are you sure?" Ryou asked beginning to panic himself. He had never thought about this happening. From what his yami was sending him, he hadn't heard of this either.

"Am I sure? AM I SURE! Do you think I would've bothered to pick up one of these fucking contraptions if I wasn't! Damnit, Ryou, my haikri has dropped off the face of the earth, and you're asking if I'm fuckingSURE!" the kuroi's panic was quickly being replaced with rage.

"I'm coming over," was the curt reply on the other end of the phone as Yami no Bakura took over. There was a click as the line went dead, and the yami blinked at the phone in his hands. He had expected Ryou to help him, maybe. But the thief? This was a turn of events he hadn't anticipated. Not that he had thought about kare no Kanraku tenshi disappearing either…

Isis whimpered as she looked at the ivory of her phone. She should call him. Not her brother, she was sure he was long gone, but that thing that shared his body. She shuddered at the thought of him. He had done those horrible things: attempted to destroy the world so he could get revenge on a Pharaoh that wasn't even aware of him, killed their father (not that he didn't need a good killing), and shamelessly used them all. Her hand wavered over the phone. She doubted that he wouldn't of realized that his light was missing. She squinted her eyes shut, blocking out the image of him going on a killing rampage to try and find him. All the more reason to call, a little voice whispered. She let out a sigh of defeat as her hand clasped the phone. Why must she always be the bearer of bad news?

Yami no Marik glared across the room at the other yami in the room. After much cursing and swearing, he had managed to figure out how to buzz them in, and was reasonably sure kare no Kanraku tenshi's neighbors had slept through the whole thing. Yami no Bakura, however, had laughed himself silly, until Ryou reminded him of some incident involving a toaster…

"You said you woke up to a scream?" Ryou asked for what felt like the hundredth time. Yami no Marik sighed.

"Hai, and I am positive it was him. I know that scream," it was so close to his own, which he was more than familiar with by now. Ryou's reply was interrupted by the phone ringing. The piece of darkness glared at it before picking it up.

"Marik?" her voice was shaky, but he recognized it as Isis. He felt like killing her. Slowly, mind you, with a long blunt knife. It was amazing what you can do with a blunt knife, and a piece of string…

"I don't have time for this, bitch, so buzz off!" he snarled into the phone. Ryou winced and the other kuroi looked at him interested.

"I sent him to the Shadow Realm," the statement was followed by complete silence, the sound of her breathing muted. He was aware that his knuckles were white from gripping the phone. His voice was deathly quite as he spoke.

"You. Sent. Him. Where?" oh, the blunt knife and string were too good for her. He would skin her with his own nails. Layer by layer.

"The Shadow Realm?" her voice was an eep, and the statement now a question. He heard a groan as the plastic of the phone handle was permanently warped by his grip. Ryou, who had picked up the other line after noticing the Yami's knuckles, intervened.

"Isis? Do you think you could come over? Yûgi-kun will be over too. I think this qualifies as a crisis," after the events during the time they had known each other they had decided it would be best for them to have another crisis plan besides call the yamis…

"Hai," Isis's voice was shrill as she hung up. The creature of night put the phone down realizing what Ryou had done.

"You invited that…that…thing into my home! Do you have any idea how hard it is to scrub blood off white walls?" he knew he was near babbling, but things couldn't get any worse, could they? Yami no Bakura raised an eyebrow as his light dialed the Pharaoh's number.

"Yes, I do. Have you tried bleach, and all purpose 409? Amazing what these people think up. Though, I sincerely doubt there will be any blood letting. The Pharaoh's midget light is squeamish," Yami no Bakura said a sick grin crossing his face. Besides Ryou, Marik was the only other relationship he had with these people. And it was amazing what you can do with household objects.

Maurelle: Wow…It looks like we are coming to an end…and I kinda promised Christmas, didn't I…The Epilogue maybe?

Marik: I want you to explain Yami no Bakura to me.

Maurelle: long sigh He is the 5,000 year old tomb raider from the lost village of…

Marik: cuts off No, no. His remark. points at screen nearly spilling cherry coke Besides Ryou, Marik was the only other relationship…Relationship? What kind of relationship? Surely, you're not think of writing a squeal…

Maurelle: If I am? Besides the four of you make a cute…couples? The two true loners.

Yami no Bakura: eyebrow raised Do I get a say in this?

Maurelle: Why not?

Yami no Bakura: Good. I say we poll. We've got what four, maybe five readers? What do you think? Should the four of us get together?

Maurelle: Or should I write a fic set in this universe with a Ryou/Yûgi/Yami no Yûgi/Yami no Bakura?

Yami no Yûgi: looks up from playing risk with Napoleon and Hannibal WHAT!

Maurelle: Have fun my readers…

Yami no Marik: holding box of chocolates, flowers, and a stuffed blue eyes white dragon I apologize! I'm so sorry!

Marik: grins and kisses Accepted. eyes blue eyes white dragon did you take that from Seto?

Yami no Marik: Maybe? Scream is heard from other room as Seto realizes his blue eyes plushie is missing

Maurelle: Oh, dear…

Yami no Yûgi: paling what fic?


End file.
